A Christmas Tale (A Nicercy fic)
by Ivyrose88
Summary: Nico can't work up the courage to tell his best friend, Percy, that he's in love with him, and Percy is completely oblivious to his own feelings for Nico, and the fact Nico likes him. But when someone starts sending Percy early Christmas gifts, will Nico finally step in? And who is the secret admirer? Boyxboy. Lots of yaoi fluff. Don't like don't read. NicoxPercy
1. Talking in the cold

**Hi guys just a bit of Christmas for you!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT**

 **Title: A Christmas Tale**

 **Warnings: FLUFF SO FLUFFY YOU MIGHT DIE OF FLUFFYNESS**

 **Main Pairing: Nico/Percy**

 **Description:** **Nico can't work up the courage to tell his best friend, Percy, that he's in love with him, and Percy is completely oblivious to his own feelings for Nico, and the fact Nico likes him. But when someone starts sending Percy early Christmas gifts, will Nico finally step in? And who is the secret admirer?**

 **Nico's POV**

Percy looked adorable in the winter. His cheeks were a bright red and he was bundled up in an Eskimo puffer jacket. As a son of Poseidon he was used to hot, beach weather, not at all suited for the cold. I however was always cold so this snowy cold weather didn't bother me at all.

"N-Nico, h-how ar-re, y-you n-not c-cold-d-d," He shivered, teeth chattering with the cold.

"I am used to the cold," I told him "it's about this cold in the underworld,"

At this, he frowned, not comfortable with the amount of time I spent there, and running errands for my father. I could feel a lecture coming on in 3, 2, 1-

"Nico...You know how I feel about this... I just don't understand why you have to spend so much time down there. What if you get hurt and no one's there to help you? What if-what if you fall into a hole and STARVE TO DEATH?! What if you get caught by a monster when you're on one of your 'errands'? What if-"

I covered his mouth with my hand. "Percy. Calm down. Most of those situations I can just shadow travel out of. Besides, we survived a war, I will be fine. Breath Percy."

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "I just get worried." He shivered again.

"It's fine." I replied

"Buuuuut,"

"What?" I said, slightly annoyed

"Can you not do it just up until Christmas? Please?" His eyes widened, pleading with me.

"Dammit Perce you know I can't resist your kitten eyes!"

"So you won't?"

"I won't," I grumbled

"Yes! Swear it on the River Styx."

"I swear I will not run any errands for my father up until after Christmas Day. Happy?"

"Yup!" He smiled an especially cute smile and I ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" He tried to brush my hand away but it was a half-hearted effort and he was laughing.

I messed with his hair every chance I got, because who wouldn't?

I was also quite a bit taller than him now, so I liked reminding him that and taking advantage of it.

"We should probably get inside, our friends are waiting for us," Percy suggested

"Nah, I'm sure they can wait. They're probably just ordering the food."

"I know, I'm just cold" He said

"Oh. Here put my hoodie on underneath."

I held his jacket while he quickly got into mine and then I put his over the top.

He looked cute in my clothes. Well he looked cute in anything, but still...

"What about you? Aren't you freezing?"

To be honest I was getting a _bit_ cold, but I wasn't about to tell Percy that.

"I'm fine."

Underneath my hoodie I was wearing a long sleeved top, so it wasn't _that_ bad. I could see he was about to argue so I started up a conversation.

"So...Anything interesting happen today?"

"Hmm...well…Wait yes something did happen!"

"What?" I asked, interested. It was endearing to see his child-like excitement.

"So I woke up, and there was an nemo plushie toy with a note that said 'Just an early Christmas present. 24 more days till Christmas and when I'll reveal myself. I'll be back soon. From your secret admirer.' It was so sweet,"

Wait. No. This was not good. Who was sending MY Percy early Christmas gifts?

 **Thanks so much for reading guys!**

 **Just a little gift for Christmas, I'll be writing this story over the days leading up to Christmas !**

 **For me it's December the first so I started it today as a advent of some kind for you guys. (It's probably not going to be everyday but whatever)**

 **BUT YAY I HOPED YOU ENJOYED!**

 **Please review if you liked it or just if you had any criticism I would really appreciate it!**


	2. Fighting in the cafe

**It's December the 2nd, and I'm trying to update each day so wish me luck!**

 **By the way, just wanted to let you know that this is after all the books and mostly the same universe. Except I will ignore a few deaths, Percabeth and Solangelo and any other main canon ships aren't the same.**

 **I hope you like the update!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT**

 **Title: A Christmas Tale**

 **Warnings: FLUFF SO FLUFFY YOU MIGHT DIE OF FLUFFYNESS**

 **Main Pairing: Nico/Percy**

 **Description:** **Nico can't work up the courage to tell his best friend, Percy, that he's in love with him, and Percy is completely oblivious to his own feelings for Nico, and the fact Nico likes him. But when someone starts sending Percy early Christmas gifts, will Nico finally step in? And who is the secret admirer?**

 **Percy's POV**

"Nico? Are you alright?" I asked, slightly concerned.

"I'm fine. Perfectly. Fine." He said through gritted teeth.

"Okay...Well I wonder who left me the present?"

"Yes. I wonder." He said angrily.

"Well...We should probably go meet up with our friends now," I told him.

"Yeah. Yeah, we probably should." He said in the same tone he was using before.

We walked up to a little cafe called Little Miss Sugar, and I ran ahead to meet Octavian and Rachel.

"Guys! I haven't seen you in ages!"

I hugged both of them, just barely hearing Octavian mutter "probably would see more of us if you weren't so busy spending 'quality time' with Nico,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing, just that you two seem to have gotten over your past differences and are getting along very well now."

"Yeah, well, It's, um, great to see you again, why don't we go inside so you guys can catch up with the rest of our friends?"

"Sure," Rachel intervened before Octavian could say something he regretted.

"Why are we just standing here in the cold?" Nico appeared behind us.

"We're not-We were just about to-UGH whatever let's just go," I said, annoyed

"Yeah. Let's go," Nico put a hand on my lower back , leading me in while glaring at Octavian and Rachel.

"Wow, Nico, calm down, aren't you even going to say hi?" I asked incredulously, not having seen him this antisocial in ages, ever since I forced him to go out more.

"Can't trust anyone," I heard him say under his breath.

 _What's gotten into him_ , I thought

Everyone was sitting at a large table when we got in, eating their food.

"Hey guys! Did you order the blueberry milkshake for me?"

"Yes, Percy, though you took your sweet time getting here to drink it," Jason replied, getting up to give me a hug.

Nico gave him the death glare when he tried to touch me and Jason gave him a look like, chill bro.

I could feel the tension in the room, and the dark energy coming of Nico.

"Geez Nico, What was that look for?" Jason yelled at the same time Nico yelled

"Getting a bit cozy with Percy, aren't you?"

"Oh, you're just jealous he likes me better," Jason shouted back.

"Okay, okay guys," I laughed nervously "Why don't we all just _calm down_ and take a deep bre-"

"Oh really? I see him almost everyday and you think he likes _you_ better?"

"I like _both_ of you, the same," I tried to tell them.

"Hello guys? A little help?" I pleaded with my friends.

"Nah, you getting nothing from us we wanna watch this show,"

"Really guys? All of you support this? Rachel? Piper? Silena?" **(She's not dead okay!)**

"Yeah!" All of them chorused but Silena,

"I feel sorry for you darling, but it was bound to happen sometime," She told me, patting me on the shoulder.

"I BET HE WOULD CHOOSE ME OVER YOU!" Jason yelled in reply to Nico,

"HE'S _MY_ BEST FRIEND!"

"YOU DON'T OWN HIM!"

"NEITHER DO YOU!"

"Ugh!" I can't take it anymore!" I blurted out suddenly.

I ran out out of the cafe and down the street.

 **So... bit of Nico possessiveness, someone's gonna have to make it up to Percy...Someone's in trouble...**

 **Yeah, so thanks for reading I'll be back soon.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. It's not my fault, it's yours!

**Hi guys, sorry I'm a bit late with the updates but school finished on Friday so yay now I'm free! Yesterday I went through major sorting of what I was going to keep and what I needed for next year so I was very busy, no time to write. I also had gymnastics yesterday which finishes in a weeks time. I know I did promise fluff and I promise there will be fluff. Eventually.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT**

 **Title: A Christmas Tale**

 **Warnings: FLUFF SO FLUFFY YOU MIGHT DIE OF FLUFFYNESS**

 **Main Pairing: Nico/Percy**

 **Description:** **Nico can't work up the courage to tell his best friend, Percy, that he's in love with him, and Percy is completely oblivious to his own feelings for Nico, and the fact Nico likes him. But when someone starts sending Percy early Christmas gifts, will Nico finally step in? And who is the secret admirer?**

 **Nico's POV**

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Jason and I yelled at each other simultaneously.

"Me?" I said incredulously "It was you who made Percy upset!"

"It's not my fault, you were acting all scary death kind of thing, that's what made him run away,"

"BOYS!" Silena yelled at us "It's _**Both**_ of you that made him upset, and _**both**_ of you that need to make it up to him. I'm ashamed at you two, I didn't think it would get this out of hand. Now I need you both to act like two mature adults, not like toddlers fighting over their favourite toy,"

We both cowered under the authoritative mother voice of Silena, bowing our heads guiltily.

I felt really bad, I hadn't realised how much it would affect Percy.

"First, you will apologise to each other, you are both friends, and you know it will make Percy feel bad because he will think it's his fault you two are fighting and acting like utter idiots." She told us off

Oh no. She was right, that's exactly what he would think. I slapped myself mentally, how could I have been so stupid?

I got up to go after Percy but was stopped by a strict hand.

"No. The last thing Percy needs is one of you running after him, making him feel worse. What you two will be doing is thinking of a way to make it up to him, and make him believe **NONE** of it is his fault. Okay?" Silena said sternly

"Of course, but what about Percy right now?" I asked her, worried about him

"Oh he'll be fine, Octavian went after him," she replied

 _OCTAVIAN?!_ I almost growled, I didn't like how buddy-buddy he was with Percy ever since Percy had forgiven him for the one time he had cut open his favourite teddy, blueberry. Not before brutally embarrassing him in a sparring match in front of hundreds of people and making him sow the teddy back together though.

But still, Octavian?!

Jason didn't look too happy about it either, at least we were in agreement about one thing.

"Okay, now that you've stopped arguing, apologise to each other" She told us.

We both stayed put, not willing to be the first to apologise. We glared at one another, both too stubborn to say it first.

After another glare from Silena, I eventually cracked.

 _It's for Percy_ , I told myself firmly _Do it for Percy._

I sighed, walking over to Jason. This was going to kill my pride and dignity.

"I'm sorry for saying all those horrible things about you, I didn't mean it," I apologised, leaning in on the pretence of giving him a bro-hug.

"Percy is _mine_ so back off," I whisper shouted to him angrily.

"Yours, is he? I don't see him walking around with a sign saying 'Nico's Property'. I will make him fall in love with me, and there is nothing you can do to stop me," He whispered back

"Bring it on. I bet I'll make him mine by Christmas." I told him

"Oh really? Well we'll see about that." He replied

 **Ooooooh what will happen next? Well obviously I know, but you guys don't…Mwhahaha…**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading, be back soon!**


	4. Jason Apologises

**Sorry, I didn't have much time with Christmas stuff coming up and all...**

 **Tomorrow I'm going on holidays as well, so I might not have as much time to write...**

 **sad...**

 **Oh well, I hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ONLY THE PLOT**

 **Title: A Christmas Tale**

 **Warnings: FLUFF SO FLUFFY YOU MIGHT DIE OF FLUFFYNESS**

 **Main Pairing: Nico/Percy**

 **Description:** **Nico can't work up the courage to tell his best friend, Percy, that he's in love with him, and Percy is completely oblivious to his own feelings for Nico, and the fact Nico likes him. But when someone starts sending Percy early Christmas gifts, will Nico finally step in? And who is the secret admirer?**

 **Jason's POV**

I can't believe Octavian went after him. Why Octavian? Octavian was so...eurghh, annoying! He gets on my nerves, the way he looks so creepily at my stuffed toys. He gives me the shivers.

And Nico? He thought he could just take possession of Percy? I'll show him!

My apology would be so good, it would knock him off his feet...and right into my arms.

But if Nico wanted Percy, he was going to have to fight for him.

Because he wasn't the only one the running anymore.

After I had gone home from the cafe, I had thought long and hard about how to make it up to Percy, and eventually I came up with the best idea.

I could take him to see Finding Dori!

 _Ever since the movie came out, he's been raving about needing to see it, and I could be the one to take him!_ I thought.

It was perfect, and I was going to put my plan into action as soon as possible, I just had to get my hands on some gold class tickets so he has the best time ever..

I wondered what Nico was going to do to apologise to him for a bit, but I didn't ponder on it for long. It would never be as good as what I had planned.

I rang Percy and he picked up after a few rings "Hey," I said

"Hi?" Percy replied "Why did you call me?" He asked

"Oh. I just wanted to see if you would be free from about 2-4pm tomorrow? I know it's a bit late..." I trailed off

Never one to hold a grudge, Percy agreed immediately. "Sure. What are we doing?" He inquired, curious.

"It's a surprise. Be ready for me to pick you up at 2pm tomorrow!" I told him.

"Okay, sure," He replied.

 _Yes!_ I thought,

I could apologise tomorrow, and hopefully get him to fall for me as well.

I picked Percy up in my car the next day, and he kept asking me where we were going, but I refused to tell him. He would just have to wait and see.

When he saw what we were going to be seeing, he almost hugged the life out of me.

"Jason thank you _so much,_ you have no idea how long I've been wanting to see this movie!" He exclaimed, smiling brightly.

I beamed, happy that he was so happy.

"Wait..." He said, once looking over the tickets properly. "Is this...Gold Class?! Jason! You didn't have to do that...But... _thanks so much oh my gosh I can't believe I get to watch Finding Dori and have food delivered to me I'm so happy, THANK YOU!"_ He thanked me over and over, hugging me again.

We ordered food, and went inside the cinema, just sitting there through the ads. Once Finding Dori came on, Percy eyes were glued to the screen for the rest of the movie, so I just watched him. Not creepily, just studying him to see his reaction to the movie. When baby Dori came on screen, he almost squealed, and went 'aww' along with the rest of the audience.

Once the movie had ended, he thanked me again, and I shook my head guiltily. "Percy...I need to apologise for what happened in the restaurant. I shouldn't have fought over you with Nico. I was being petty," I told him

"It's fine," He said, brushing off my apology.

"It's not, but don't worry, I promise it won't happen again," I promised him.

"No really, it's fine, and the movie was totally awesome," He said happily.

I smiled, and nervously fiddled with my jacket while I thought of a way to ask him.

"Percy...will you go on a date with me?" I asked, too nervous to look him in the face.

"Uhh...

 **And there you have it! Jason's POV, as suggested by imasurvivor21 (Thanks for the idea). Sorry for the cliffhanger, but all will be explained soon...I hope you** **enjoyed this chapter, see you soon!**

 **(ALSO I saw The new Star Wars movie and it was _so good,_ no spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen it, but...YOU TOTALLY SHOULD SEE IT IT'S AWESOME!)**

 **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I've gotten so far I really appreciate them!**

 **Bye!**


	5. Octavian Confesses

**Hello again, and I know Christmas is wayyy over but I had it planned out then forgot to update in the cheer of the new year. On that Note, HAPPY (late) NEW YEAR, I hope you had a great time!**

 **anyway...rolling the chapter!**

 **Percy's POV**

I ran out of the store and down the street, towards my house, screaming in my mind.

AGH! They're so annoying sometimes. And it was worse to know that normally they got along really well, it was just because of me they were fighting.

I kicked at a rock in frustration, fast walking home.

"Percy?" I heard from behind me.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

I stopped walking abruptly, and turned around to face them.

I found myself looking an out of breath Octavian.

"What do you want?" I asked again.

"Percy, you know it's not your fault right?" He said, brows creased with concern, smirking a bit less than normal.

I shook my head. "They were fighting because of me," I told him

"They were fighting _over_ you. They're just total jerk faces. Asshats. Douchebags. They're fucking dumb. If it was up to me, I'd punch them both in the face and reject both of them. But I'm guessing you actually _want_ one of these idiots. Maybe...Nico?" He asked, sighing.

I blushed, ducking my head.

I'd never really let myself think about it too much (incase I ended up imagining us married and older, with kids running around at our feet), but Nico was just...everything to me, and I couldn't imagine life without him.

"Well, as your friend, I think it would be suitable to warn you that he's stupid.' He said,

"Thanks," I said sarcastically "I'll keep that in mind,"

"Hey, I'm just saying, you could do better," Octavian told me.

"Aww, was that a compliment on how likeable I am?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.

"No-that was-ugh-just-" He cut himself off as he pulled me roughly towards him, pushing his lips hard against mine.

I just stood their, shocked, not reacting.

Eventually he released me, standing back and looking at me expectantly.

"You...?" I asked,

"Yeah...Of course, you never noticed. Oblivious as you are," He said

"Oh. Well, I'll...see you around," I replied awkwardly.

Octavian responded by pulling me in one last time and kissing me again, this time gently, just a slight touch of our lips.

"You know I don't like you like that, right?" I questioned, unsure.

"Yeah, I know," he answered,

"Then what was that?" I asked

"That was the last taste of you I'll probably ever get." He said, sadly.

"And by the way, that wasn't a compliment. That was me acknowledging how easy it was to fall for you." He said over his shoulder as he walked away.

Afterwards I just stood there, confused, looking after him as I wondered how on earth _Octavian_ of all people, liked me.

 **Heyyy guys, I never really planned to do a full chapter on Octavian, but it just came out, and I thought, whatever, stuff it, so here it is. This is before Jason, Obviously, and I will come back to him. There will be probably 2 or three more chapters, and I'm sorry for not posting earlier. Honestly I just had no inspiration to write, I just lost all ideas. Big case of writers block. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this (admittedly short) chapter!**

 **Bye!**


	6. Nico steps up

**Hello again guys, I'm trying to update quicker for you, since you seem to be enjoying the story, and I love writing it!**

 **(this story might be longer than I had planned for, originally)**

 **Thankyou for all the lovely reviews you guys have left, I really appreciate the support!**

 **aaaand, here's the chapter!**

 **Nico's POV**

I was trying hard to think of a way to make it up to Percy, when it hit me.

He was a son of Poseidon, and he was Percy!

Plus I knew him better than anyone else. I was practically his boyfriend already, considering all the time we spent together. I got this.

Half an hour later, after pulling a few strings, I had two admissions for a not-yet-opened Aquarium, which would be open to only us for this afternoon. Sometimes being a rich son of Hades really paid off.

I had a whole afternoon and evening planned out for Percy and I.

Anything for Percy.

I just hoped he would forgive me.

I mean, I knew he would _forgive_ me, but would he give me a chance?

There was a chance he _could_ have something planned, but I knew his entire schedule, so I was pretty sure he would be free when I was planning to drop by.

I knocked on his door three times, and then stood back, nervously playing with my hands behind my back while I waited for him to come to the door.

I heard him shout 'Coming!' then the sound of footsteps getting closer.

Soon the door was opened, and I was face to face with Percy Jackson.

"Um...hi Nico, what are you doing here?" He asked

"I actually came to apologise for earlier," I confessed

"I shouldn't have acted so immature, and it was wrong of us to fight over you like you were just an object," I apologised

"It's okay," He told me,

"It's not okay, and it shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry for my part in it, and I hope Jason is too," I replied.

"No, really, I am feeling much better now. Octavian kind of helped," He said

At this, I tensed up and almost growled. _Octavian would pay for that, if he did anything._

Percy seemed to notice I was a bit...off, and changed the subject.

"So, Anyway, did you come here for anything else, or...?" He inquired,

"Oh! Yes yes yes. Are you free for this afternoon and evening?" I questioned.

"Uhh...it is the afternoon," he pointed out.

"Yes, it is, and that's why I need an answer soon. Time's ticking," I reminded him.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" He asked,

"It's a surprise," I told him.

"Tell me, pleeeaaase," he pleaded,

"Nope," I answered, refusing to look him in the face, because I knew I'd give in.

Checking my watch, I saw that we had plenty of time, and I gave a little sigh of relief.

Opening the car door for him, I watched as he climbed in.

I hopped into the driving seat, and let him choose the music, which was something I usually reserved only for myself. Or when Percy used his begging kitten face on me.

We drove in silence, other than the music, him probably wondering where we were going, and me hoping he'll love where we're going.

Once we got kind of close to our destination, I made him close his eyes and promise not to peek.

I parked the car and led him to the entrance, only then letting him look.

He gasped, and then started jumping up and down and squealing.

"You brought me to an Aquarium? Yes yes yes yes yes!" He yelled

I smiled to myself, before getting the breath knocked out of my lungs when Percy jumped up and hugged me around the waist, clinging to my upper back for support.

Once I had caught my breath, I told him "not just any Aquarium, The one and only, Sea bubble Aquarium!" I exclaimed, gesturing to the sign.

"Wow, Nico, Thanks so much. I can't believe you got tickets to this aquarium. I donated some money to them, I think, to help them save marine animals. But I didn't know they opened one in New York," He told me.

"Well...that's because they _haven't_ opened one in New York," I explained,

"Huh? We didn't drive _that_ far," he said puzzled.

"We're still in New York, but they haven't actually opened this Aquarium yet. I just pulled a few strings, and got us to tickets to an exclusive before-opening tour," I stated

"Aww, Nico, you shouldn't have," He said, blushing a bit.

"Well I wanted to. Anything for my best friend," I told him, grinning. Well grinning on the outside at least. On the inside, calling him my best friend hurt because I _so badly_ wanted him to be more to me than that.

He hugged me again, and then I pulled out a key to open the Aquarium door.

We both walked inside, Percy one step ahead of me.

My heart was beating loudly at the possibilities in front of me. Literally in front of me.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more coming next time!**

 **Anyway, byeeeee!**


	7. THE END

**Hey guys. I'm not dead. Sorry for being so late, but here's the end. OMYGOSH FINALLY. I decided to continue this one first since it's probably got the most attention. Thanks for hanging on if your still there.**

 **Nico's POV**

Percy had such childlike excitement, he looked wide eyed at everything and constantly bounced up and down, thanking me and hugging me. Not that I was complaining.

By now it was well into the evening, yet Percy was still yelling and bouncing around, just as energetic as when we first came in. I just didn't understand. Does he not have a limited amount of energy like normal people?

He positively squealed when we reached the dugongs, running up to them and animatedly chatting.

 **(sorry but I REALLY LOVE DUGONGS(imnotweirdatall))**

Suddenly he popped up right in front of my face. I blinked surprised. How did he just appear there without me noticing? Wasn't I the one supposed to appear silently, (with my shadow travel)?

Percy looked at me pleading before opening his mouth to speak.

I sighed internally. This wasn't good.

"Hey Nico?"

"Yes?" I replied

"Can we-"

"No." I abruptly cut him off.

"But-but you don't even know what I was going to ask," he whined, pouting.

I raised one eyebrow (from expert practice in front of the mirror).

"Oh really? Let me guess. Something like: Nicoooo, can we pleeeaaase go swimming with the fishies?" I said in a bad Percy impression.

He gasped.

"How did you know? Are you secretly psychic?" He asked, dead serious. (haha pun intended)

"Nope. I just know you very, very well," I told him.

"So...?"

"No."

"Aww, please?" He begged.

"How about we get some ice-cream in-" I stopped talking as I noticed he was gone. Panicking, I looked around to see where he had disappeared off to.

"Sounds like a great idea. Ice-cream after." Percy spoke from behind me.

I sighed as I turned around.

"You should join me in here Nico. It's a really nice temperature, and all the creatures are really friendly," He said, laughing happily.

"To you maybe," I muttered under my breath, remembering the time I got stung by a jellyfish at the beach Percy said was 'his friend'.

I didn't know how he got in there, but I sure wasn't going to be bothered finding it.

"Get ready to make an air bubble, Perce. I'm not going to drown in that thing, when there are probably a million ways those animals in there could kill me instead." I told him sarcastically.

Before I could change my mind, I quickly shadow travelled in there.

Immediately I took a breath in, trusting Percy to act quickly.

He took my hand, pulling me along and pointing out different species.

(Did I say he was training to be a marine biologist? He's so amazing)

Eventually I shadow traveled us back out, and he will-dried us. (Percy got hungry)

Even I was quite sad to leave, but the ice-cream sounded tantalising and delicious after all that swimming. Or: Percy swimming like a freaking fish while pulling me along behind him.

We found an ice-cream ship, and Percy, unsurprisingly, got the blueberry, while I got chocolate.

It was absolutely scrumptious and very refreshing (even with the weather, I say it's never too hot for ice cream. Plus it was warm inside.)

We left to go back home, sitting in my car in comfortable silence. Back at his house, I stood awkwardly at the door. It had been so much easier when I practised it in my head...

"So..." I started.

"Yes?"

"Uh, um, Percy would you like to, go out with me sometime?" I asked.

"We just did, dummy," He replied.

"No, Argh, that's not what I meant, like you know on an actual-" I was stopped from continuing by a pair of lips that pressed urgently against my own.

Shocked, I stood there, unresponsive, until I felt him start to pull away. Then I finally pushed back, grabbing his hips, and pulling them towards me. He groaned, surprised, while I explored his mouth. He ended up pressed against the wall, blushing and smiling brilliantly.

I studied him closely. He was glowing so brightly, that Apollo would have a hard time trying to outshine him.

"You didn't even let me finish," I said to him, knowing I was smiling just as widely as him.

"Well, you know," he grinned slyly, "I just know you so very, _very_ well."

"Oh, be quiet, we both know you just couldn't resist me any longer." I teased.

"Perhaps." He was still smiling, it looked like he'd never stop.

"Would you like to come in, boyfriend of mine?" He asked.

I snorted. " I have a name, you know," I said.

"Yeah, but that wouldn't be as fun," he answered.

"You're a doofus,"

"But I'm your doofus!" He called back.

I loved this doofus.

 **Jason's POV**

" _Percy...will you go on a date with me?" I asked, too nervous to look him in the face._

 _"Uhh..._ look, I'm sorry, but I kind of...already have a boyfriend?" He replied, blushing and smiling a bit.

I smiled back. I was crushed by the news, but I knew that anyone who could make Percy that happy was definitely the right one for him. I'd get over it in time.

"Nico?" I questioned

"Uh, yes. Nico's my boyfriend." Percy told me.

"Well, if he ever treats you wrong..." I started,

"You'll beat him up, yes, yes." Percy finished, laughing.

"It's fine Jay. I think...I think Nico's the one."

 **Percy's** **POV**

"So, this is m-" Annabeth cut me off

"That's clearly Nico. And we know Nico. What is the purpose of this?" She asked.

I glared at her.

"So, as I was about to say, this is NICO my BOYFRIEND," I finished.

"Oh my gosh, FINALLY," Silena squealed, a chorus of finallys following, from the rest of our group.

"Yes! You can thank me and my brilliant idea for this!" Leo exclaimed.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"Well, you see, I was the one that came up with the amazing idea to give you some secret admirer note, to push Nico over the edge and make him finally ask you out," Leo explained.

"And we set it up." Piper said, gesturing to the some of the others.

"Well...I'd say don't meddle with other people's love life's, but that's just what you do, plus it got me my amazing boyfriend, so I'll let it slide," Nico said.

I blushed.

"Why'd we do this again?" Clarisse asked. "Now they're gonna be that annoying couple everyone normal hates. they're already getting 'lost in each other eyes, communicating in series of looks, and I'm gonna bet whenever we meet up they're gonna be cuddling and making out in the corner."

Me and Nico both looked at each other simultaneously, and he grinned evilly.

"We accept that." He said, cupping my face and pressing his lips to mine.

I smiled against his lips. I could get used to this.

 _The End._

 **There. Done. You can thank KarinaBear for this because I read her comments and they pushed me to start writing immediately atfter. I'm sorry I left it for so long but I hope this gave you closure. If you stuck around.**


End file.
